


sleep of the just

by sasspan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode 4 tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasspan/pseuds/sasspan
Summary: The bed was firm and smelled fresh and clean. The room was dark; the only sound was of Bow and Glimmer’s breathing.





	sleep of the just

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr, same username!

The bed was firm and smelled fresh and clean. The room was dark; the only sound was of Bow and Glimmer’s breathing. 

It was perfect. It was all wrong. Adora was still awake.

She stared past the gauzy curtains that hung around her window, where the stars twinkled faintly in the night sky. How long had she been awake? She couldn’t tell. There were no clocks in her room, no alarms; she could get up as late or as early as she wanted, for the most part. The only way to tell that time had passed was from the slowly shifting shadows across the floor. 

She rolled over so she could look at her friends sleeping at the foot of her bed. Bow’s breathe was deep and even, his mouth slightly parted as his eyes flickered beneath his closed lids. Glimmer’s was lighter, with the tinkling hint of a snore. Her brow furrowed a little, and she grunted quietly. 

Dreaming about fighting the Horde? Adora smiled to herself. They were so nice. They were so, so nice. They were sleeping on the _floor_ so that she would feel more comfortable, so that she could sleep, too. They were trying so hard. 

But—

How could she tell them? How could she explain that there were just…there were just some things that couldn’t be remade here. That there were some things that she’d left behind that she loved, and missed, and wanted back, but couldn’t have here, not even in imitation. 

She couldn’t. 

Adora gripped the pretty bed sheets and tried to force her mind to blankness. She willed away the sense-memories that came crowding into her heart, feelings that ghosted along her skin like they were actually there. 

A warm, breathing weight that pressed down on her legs, against her side. The tail that curled loosely around her ankle or wrist. Hair, so much of it, getting everywhere, always tickling her nose, her lips. Falling asleep to the sound of a deep purr that rumbled through both of their bodies. 

Adora sighed. She closed her eyes. Sleep did not come for a long time.


End file.
